This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Nicotine dependence is believed to be an underlying factor in addictive smoking behavior (Chiamulera 2005). Experimental approaches derived from addiction theory have looked at the effect of non-pharmacological factors, specifically drug-related stimuli on drug-taking behavior. Environmental cues are often indicated in addiction theory as a possible reinforcer of addictive behavior. Cue reactivity is based on the hypothesis that drug users are predisposed to react to drug-related stimuli such as visual, olfactory, auditory, tactile, etc. versus non-drug users (Chiamulera 2005). The cue reactivity paradigm is primarily understood as an effect of classical conditioning (Carter and Tiffany 1999). Cue reactivity studies have been conducted on adults with alcohol, nicotine and other substances in addition to other addictive behaviors, such as gambling, and have shown differential psychological, cognitive and neural effects versus adults who are non-users (Carter and Tiffany 1999;Chiamulera 2005;George et al. 2001;McDermut and Haaga 1998;Potenza et al. 2003). In adolescents, cue reactivity has been examined using functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) with subjects suffering from Alcohol Use Disorder (AUD) (Tapert et al. 2003). The neural mechanism underlying cue reactivity in response to environmental stimuli in adolescents is not fully understood, especially in regard to the effect of advertising imagery. The purpose of the current study is to use fMRI to analyze neural responses to cigarette advertising in adolescents.